


Stagestruck

by Tumblrsentme



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumblrsentme/pseuds/Tumblrsentme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla Karnstein is a successful casting director in New York City. Laura Hollis is a small town girl who has just moved to the city, with dreams of becoming an actress. While Carmilla changes Laura's life for better, Laura changes Carmilla's for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Audition

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shitty first chapter that was necessary to set up the story.

5:30am. Carmilla's alarm sounds. Without rolling over, she stretches her arm out and slams the alarm to stop the racket. She underestimates her strength and hears the plastic frame of the alarm crack. She moans before lifting her head from her pillow and rolling over to assess the damage. It's not completely destroyed, just cracked. Still, this could be a bad omen for the day.

She slowly sits up in the bed, not quite ready to remove the duvet and get up. It's winter and she knows that as soon as she steps out of the bed, the harsh cold air will hit her. She was already annoyed that one side of her bed was empty and therefore cold. She hated sleeping alone almost as much as she hated winter. 

Carmilla had a nice apartment on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. She did well for herself. She started her own casting agency when she finished college and due to her family connections, had no real issue finding clients. 

Her success along with her natural confidence also meant she had no real issue finding women to ensure all of her bed was kept warm. She was a charmer, a flirt, but not a romantic. Love, Carmilla believed, was a matter of fiction and she failed to understand how and why people obsessed over the idea of finding their 'one true love'. She much preferred short-term relationships as opposed to long-term relationship. Short-term meaning roughly one night.

This is why she woke up alone. She knew she had to get up early this morning, and decided to stay in last night (in the past she had gone out the night before, but she had finally learnt from her mistakes), thus preventing her from finding a girl last night.

It was 5:50am when Carmilla finally got of bed. She scowled as she felt the cold and quickly hurried to the bathroom to take a shower before getting dressed.

She left her apartment at 6:10am. It usually took her around 45 minutes to walk to her office, but given the snow and ice it would probably take her longer today. She was going to be late. She never took the subway. Too many people crammed into a small space. It didn't appeal to her at all. Walking meant she could be alone. She liked being alone, it allowed her think.

Carmilla was a casting director with an office located on Broadway, meaning she mainly held auditions on behalf of new stage shows potentially headed for Broadway, but occasionally she held auditions for TV shows and films. 

Carmilla was exceptionally good at her job. The best in New York, which meant she was high in demand and producers would pay large sums in order for her to dedicate her time to their project. This morning she had auditions starting at 7am. A very panicked producer rang her secretary two days ago requesting Carmilla cast six leads for a new film (she was pretty sure they were trying to make Friends a movie, without calling it Friends or getting the original cast). She had been given one day. That was a nearly impossible task but they were willing to pay her a hefty sum, so she was going to try. Usually she would hold auditions for a project for a few hours at a time, but this was going to be an all day gig; equity auditions first, and then if she needed to she would open it up to the non-equity actors.

Carmilla walked through the city with a fixed scowl upon her face. She hated early mornings. She also hated actors. Carmilla was good at her job, that doesn't mean she enjoyed her job. She liked the lifestyle her job gave her, but she hated having to deal with actors.

Actors are either too eccentric, complete freaks, have their head up their own ass or they are trying to lick Carmilla's ass (mainly figuratively, but there was that one time...). Occasionally there would be exceptions, but not often enough for Carmilla not to dread going to work.

As she was walking, carmilla was barely paying attention to her surroundings, instead thinking about the kind of people she wanted to cast today. It was 6:55am and he was almost at her office when suddenly someone ran into her from behind, knocking themselves and Carmilla onto the cold, hard ground which was covered in ice. 

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! I am SO sorry!" Carmilla heard a young woman exclaim as she picked herself up off of Carmilla. 

Carmilla also stood up, and turned around to face the woman, looking even angrier than she did before. "What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Carmilla hissed. Carmilla noticed the look upon the other woman's face. She looked like she was about to cry.

"I am so sorry! I was running to an audition and I slipped on the ice and-" the woman cut herself off as she tried to fight back tears. Why was she getting so upset about this? 

Carmilla's face softened. She wasn't good with people crying, and didn't want to encourage the tears by looking so threatening. "Hey. Don't cry, cutie. Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

The woman looked up so that her eyes met Carmilla's "Sorry. I really didn't mean to, but you had every right to yell. I just don't want to be late for my first audition in New York. I'm not sure I'm cut out for the city... Wait, did I hurt you? Are you okay? I'm so sorry!"

Carmilla let out a breathy laugh. "I'm not hurt, cupcake. Where is your audition?" 

The woman looked at her hand where she had some words scribbled and replied "Umm... Karnstein Casting? Though I'm not entirely sure where it is. I get that there is a grid system but I'm still kind of lost..."

"That's where I'm headed. Why don't we walk there together, cutie? It's not too far from here, I know where we're going and I think you could use someone to keep you out of anymore trouble." Carmilla responded, with a smirk and a raise of her eyebrows. This other woman was beautiful, and her flustered apology also made her rather adorable. She was slightly shorter than Carmilla, about an inch or two. She had dark blonde hair and large brown eyes which complimented her slightly tanned skin. Just looking at this woman almost made Carmilla forget about her foul mood.

"Oh. Okay then!" The woman exclaimed, sounding both relieved and perhaps a little too excited. She gave Carmilla a soft smile. "Sorry, again." She offered out her hand to Carmilla, "I'm Laura." 

Carmila smiled and shook Laura's hand. "Carmilla." 

She figured Laura wouldn't put 2 and 2 together to realise that Carmilla was the Carmilla Karnstein, of Karnstein Casting, considering Laura had said this was her first audition in New York.

As they walked, Laura told Carmilla about how she had just moved from Wisconsin alone to try and make it as an actress in New York. So far things hadn't work out as she had originally planned. Her original apartment had bed bugs and was rat infested so she was currently living in a youth hostel until she could find somewhere else she could afford. 

When they reached the office and arrived on the third floor where the dance studios which doubled as audition rooms were located Laura walked towards the sign in desk, whilst Carmilla without thinking, turned towards the studio where today's auditions would be taking place.

"Where are you going?" Laura called after her. Carmilla froze.

"Oh... Just... I need to use the restroom, sweetheart." She turned to give Laura a smile and a wink before continuing to walk down the corridor.

"Okay! I'll hold your spot in the line!" Laura called back. 

"Don't bother. I'm sure I'll catch up with you later, cupcake." She was sure. Just not in the way Laura expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback welcome!


	2. And Scene

The studio had a pop-up table which sat parallel to the back wall and faced the wall with the mirrors. On the righthand side of the table sat one of the producers for the film, a very camp older gentlemen who insisted on wearing his scarf indoors at all times, which caused him to resemble Fozzie Bear. He wasn't paying much attention to those auditioning; he seemed more concerned with his matches on Tinder, but made the occasional snide comment.

On the left sat one of the film's writers, a rather handsome younger man who was smartly dressed, but unusually quiet. He hadn't said much during the day, however he had taken many notes, which angered Carmilla to say the least. If he was planning on criticising her casting choices there would be trouble. She was the best in the business for a reason, and his input was not necessary. If it was up to her he wouldn't even be present. Neither of them would.

In between the two men sat Carmilla. She did this deliberately to ensure the two men couldn't discuss actors throughout, but quickly realised that this would not be an issue.

Next to the table sat Carmilla's readers. Two acting students, a male and female, looking for some cash and for something to put on their résumés. They weren't the best actors in the world, but it was cheap labour for Carmilla.

As the last equity actor was leaving the room, Camilla checked her watch. 5pm. Everyone looked and felt exhausted, and there was silence for a moment. This was broken by Carmilla, who let out a sigh before stating, "Alright, I think I have someone in mind for all characters bar one; Ruby. That means you can go, Jenny." She looked at the young woman who had been reading for her and the girl nodded in response before proceeding to grab her things. "Oh, and ask my secretary to tell the non-equity men to go, and that we will see the women now."

"Will do. See you tomorrow, Carmilla."

As the young woman was leaving, the male reader began to fidget and suddenly the attention was on him.

'Umm... Carmilla?" He muttered.

"Yes?" Carmilla hissed.

"I... Well, I didn't think you'd be auditioning non-equity folk today, because you rarely do and... Well, see the thing is, I... I kind of have plans..." The young man's face suddenly turned very pale, and he looked as though he could be physically sick at any given moment.

Carmilla took a deep breath and gritted her teeth. "How dare you. This your job! Do you want to be an actor? If you do you have to be dedicated, and you are showing a severe lack of devotion to this right now! What am I supposed to do? Huh? I need a reader! How am I supposed to get another reader immediately?! God knows how many girls I have wai-"

"Oh! I was told to come in! Sorry! Should I go back out? Sorry! I didn't realise you weren't ready!" Carmilla was cut off by Laura, the young woman she met this morning, who was now standing sheepishly at the door. Had she really been waiting out there all day? Carmilla had assumed she had left as she was expecting to see her all morning, but she never showed.

"No! It's fine. We are ready. Jason was just leaving." She flashed the young reader an aggressive look, and he frantically began to collect his belongings, "I'll be reading for you." The young man quickly hurried out of the room, past Laura, and Carmilla gave her a smile in an attempt to reassure her, but instead it appeared as though this had made Laura suddenly recognise Carmilla, as her jaw dropped slightly and she froze. "Everything okay, cutie?" Carmilla smirked.

"Uh. I... I just remembered I have... A thing and... Umm..." Laura muttered, looking flustered.

"Oh my goodness gracious! Are you going to audition or not? We have seen plenty of girls today who I think would be fine for the role, it was Ms. Karnstein who wanted to see the non-equities, and quite frankly I am not interested!" The producer exclaimed, waving his arms about in a rather eccentric manner.

"I agree. Carmilla, perhaps we should call it a day and discuss the choices tomorrow morning? I have been taking notes and I think we have someone to fill all roles." The young writer replied.

Carmilla snapped. She was tired, and both of these men had been annoying her all day. "No!" She exclaimed, slamming her fist on the table, "We have not found Ruby yet, and this girl could be her, she looks like how I imagine Ruby to be, so both you are going to shut up and watch her audition!" Both men looked rather shocked, and almost simultaneously sat back in their chairs. Carmilla took a deep breath and turned her attention to Laura, who once again looked like she could cry at any moment. "Do you want to hand me your résumé and headshot so we can begin, cupcake?" Her tone was soft and calm as she spoke Laura.

Laura nodded and made her way over to the table. She gave Carmilla her résumé and headshot and then took a few steps back, taking a deep breath, still looking very nervous. 

"Relax, cutie. We'll start when you're ready." Carmilla smiled before getting up out of her seat and leaving the table to join Laura. "Since I'm reading for you perhaps it will be easier if I'm standing with you. Gives you more to work with."

Laura seemed to relax ever so slightly and even gave the hint of a smile before clearing her throat, "Yeah. That would be helpful, thank you."

"So shall we begin? It's an argument between two of the main characters. I'll read Ryan's part. You read Ruby's."

"Got it. I'm ready." Laura cleared her throat once more.

"Can I just say this? How dare you. You had no right to tell me that you had feelings for me when you knew I was in a relationship! Everything was going great, in fact, everything was perfect, until I found out about you!" Carmilla began.

"This isn't exactly ideal for me either! You think it's easy for me to see you with her?"

"Why didn't you say something before I asked her out? I told you I was going to ask her out!"

"I didn't know then! And why didn't you say anything to me about your feelings? Don't pin the blame all on me"

"It was never the right time!"

"Oh come on! We have been friends for years we hang out together every night, and you're telling me there was never an opportunity to tell me? Really?"

"It wasn't every night."

"What?"

"We didn't hang out every night... And it's not like I didn't try! You always seemed to have a guy on the go! There never seemed to be a time when you weren't in some sort of relationship, or obsessing over some "total hottie" at the bar!"

Laura scoffed, "What's your point?"

"My point is, it's too late!" Carmilla started walking towards Laura, perhaps getting too into the scene, forgetting she was just reading, and Laura was the one supposed to be acting, "I'm in a relationship now! You waited too long!"

"Oh, so that's it? You're just going to pretend that you don't feel anything for me?"

Carmilla continued to get closer, "I've been doing it since the 10th grade, I've gotten pretty damn good at it!"

"Oh yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

Laura nodded, "Fine." She began to tear up slightly, "Then go... I don't need this in my life right now. Go and be happy with her..."

Carmilla moved even closer, so that there was barely any space between the two girls, let out a sigh and whispered, "I can't... I can't. I realise that I can't because... Because she's not you... I'm in love with you."

There was then a pause. The two girls just looked at each other, neither one moving.

Carmilla broke the silence, but continued to speak with a hushed tone, "That's the end of the scene, except for the kiss but you don-" Laura cut her off with a gentle, lingering kiss.

"That's quite enough!" The older man cried out, "The kiss was unnecessary. That will be all."

Laura pulled away from Carmilla, looking very flustered and embarrassed. Carmilla was in a state of shock.

Laura tucked her hair behind her ears and moved away from Carmilla, "Right. Sorry! Thank you so much for you time and consideration! It means a lot!" She then dashed out of the studio, stumbling over her own feet.

"You know what? You guys are right. We've seen enough girls. I'm calling it a day. As you suggested we will meet tomorrow morning to discuss, but I have someone in mind for each character." Carmilla called out to the two men at the table, as she rushed after the other girl. "Have a good evening!"


	3. Too Soon?

"Woah! Cupcake! Slowdown!" Carmilla called after Laura. Laura ignored her, swiftly walking into the elevator. She pressed the button for the ground floor and continuously tapped the button to close the doors. Just as the doors were closing, Carmilla reached the elevator and thrust her hand in the space between the doors, which opened them fully once more allowing her to join Laura. 

"What's wrong, Cupcake? You didn't want to wait for me?" Carmilla smirked.

Laura scoffed, but refused to make eye contact with the woman, instead starring at the screen displaying which floor they were on. "You lied to me."

Carmilla frowned. "No I didn't?"

Laura abruptly turned to face Carmilla. It was visible that she was genuinely angry, "You did! You said you were auditioning, you did not say that you were the Casting Director!"

"If I remember correctly, cutie, I didn't say _why_ I was coming here, I simply said this was my destination."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Whatever." The elevator doors then opened on the ground floor and Laura stormed out.

Carmilla, sped after her once more and called out, "And I don't understand why you are angry at me now, buttercup, when just a few moments ago you were kissing me!" 

At this, Laura stopped walking, and turned around to face Carmilla, who had also stopped walking, "I didn't kiss you."

"Umm... I'm pretty sure you did, creampuff."

"No, my character kissed your character, it was in the script." Laura replied, with a rather smug expression.

"I said you didn't have to do the kiss."

"The scene felt incomplete without it."

"It wasn't a real scene! It was an audition, I was just reading, I'm not even an actor! You kissed me because you wanted to." 

Laura pouted with anger, turned around once more and continued walking. "Goodbye, Carmilla."

"You are a good kisser. I'll give you that."

Laura stopped walking once more, but didn't turn around. She was at the door of the building now. "That is an extremely unprofessional thing to say."

"I disagree. It's better I know that the girl I have cast as a lead is a good kisser if she's going to have to do it on screen. I don't want to be responsible for hiring a poor kisser. It could ruin the film, not to mention my reputation."

There was a pause for a moment before Laura replied, in a hushed tone, "Did you just say that you cast me?"

Carmilla smiled slightly, "Congratulations. Perhaps now you'll be able to afford a decent place to live." 

Laura quickly turned around, ran towards Carmilla, and hugged her tightly, which took Carmilla slightly by surprise, but also made her smile grow.

"You're welcome, cutie." Carmilla hugged Laura back, perhaps slightly awkwardly. Generally she wasn't an awkward person, quite the opposite, in fact, but she wasn't really one for hugs, and Laura had taken her by surprise. "I'll buy you a drink to celebrate." 

Laura pulled away from the hug and looked down at her feet rather bashfully. "I don't know..." She looked up for a moment and Carmilla could clearly see that the girl's cheeks had gone a bright shade of red. 

"Come on, cupcake! One drink! This was your first audition in the Big Apple, and you nailed it. That's something to celebrate!"

Laura hesitated for a moment, "Okay... Yes. One drink. I can't get drunk with one drink!" She smiled.

Carmilla matched Laura's smile, "Yeah, we don't want you getting drunk, or you may try to kiss me again..." Carmilla smirked as Laura averted her eyes to the floor once more.

"Fine. Since you're not going to let it go, I'm sorry about that..." Laura quietly responded.

"Don't worry about it, cutie. It's no big deal." Carmilla smiled as she walked out the door of the building, and down the street in the direction of a bar she was fond of. Laura quickly followed and caught up with her.

"But it is! As you said, you were just reading, not acting, and I shouldn't have kissed you... I'm sorry. I don't even know if you're interested in women..." Although that was not a question it was obvious that Laura was looking for an answer as she sheepishly look up at Carmilla.

"Well, I'm definitely interested in one girl in particular." Carmilla smirked once more as she looked at the blushing girl walking beside her.

Carmilla held the door open at the bar and gestured for Laura to go in. "Such a gentlewoman!" Laura chuckled.

"When I put my mind to it." Carmilla winked at the shorter girl.

The bar was quiet. The decor was modern, but the place was rather dark, and lit with blue and purple lighting. There was a stage along the back wall with a grand piano. The two women sat facing each other in a booth located in a corner. "Not very many people know about this place. It's mainly just industry folk. It's nice to get away from the tourists." Carmilla said, upon noticing how Laura was looking around the room, taking in her surroundings. "Occasionally a Broadway star will perform, but it's all very low-key." She continued.

"I like it. It's pretty." Laura asked, with a genuine look of confusion upon her face.

"It is. Like yourself." Carmilla replied, in a very matter-of-fact tone. "Anyway, I know I asked you to come for one drink, but I'm actually pretty hungry. It's been a long day. The food here is pretty good." Carmilla handed Laura a menu, "Do you want something? Dinner is on me."

Laura smiled at Carmilla. "Did you trick me into coming on a dinner date with you, Ms. Karnstein?"

"We both know I wouldn't need to trick you into going on a dinner date with me, cupcake." Laura blushed and hid her face with the menu. "This is a celebratory drink. I just happened to get hungry."

Laura set the menu down on the table, "Well, it's a good thing I'm hungry, too. I think I'll go with the salmon, but I am paying for myself." 

Carmilla frowned, "Laura, I know you're having financial problems right now, you told me that yourself this morning. Don't be ridiculous, I can pay. Think of it as a means of congratulation, but also as a thank you for your company."

"Okay..." Laura looked down as though she was ashamed.

"Hey, cupcake, it's okay." Carmilla put her hand on Laura's, "We all go through hard times, and we all need a friend to help us out sometimes. You don't need to feel bad about that. You don't have anyone in New York, and since you're going through a rough patch, I'm willing to be that friend. Besides, one dinner is no trouble." Carmilla's kindness towards this stranger surprised herself. Carmilla didn't do generosity, or friends, it was easier to keep a distance between her and others. Yet here she was offering friendship to someone she had only just met that morning.

Laura looked up, smiling, but with tearful eyes. "Thank you, Carmilla." She croaked. 

This girl was so emotional, Carmilla couldn't help but feel empathetic. A feeling she rarely, if ever, experienced. "So you're still saying at this hostel?"

Laura opened her mouth to speak, but settled with a nod when no words came out. 

"I have a sofa..." Carmilla responded softly. Laura looked at her with a confused expression. "What I mean is..." Carmilla continued, "Look, I know we have just met, but you seem like a nice girl, but it seems as though times are pretty hard right now, and you don't have a support mechanism in New York... I have a sofa which pulls out into a bed. It may not be ideal, but I promise you my apartment is nicer than a crumby hostel. Plus, it's rent free. I won't cook for you, but you can use the kitchen facilities and help yourself to all of the food supplies. You don't get that in a hostel'"

Laura laughed, and Carmilla smiled. "Carmilla, I don't even know you, I can't just move in with you!"

Carmilla was shocked herself by the invitation, but there was no going back now. Plus, Laura was kind of cute. No, she was super cute. No, she was super HOT. Having super hot Laura Hollis around her apartment, may not be the worst thing in the world. 

Carmilla suddenly looked slight embarrassed, "Well, I'm only talking a few weeks, until you get your first pay cheque. Those hostels aren't safe and they aren't clean. My apartment is. Google me, I'm safe."

Laura smiled. "I'll think about it."

"Good." Carmilla smiled back. "I'll go up to the bar and order some dinner and alcoholic beverages. You definitely want the salmon?"

"Yup. Thank you so much, Carm!" Carmilla pulled a face in response. "Oh. Sorry! Can I call you Carm?"

"Call me anything you wish, creampuff." Carmilla replied in a sultry tone, with a smirk to accompany it. She walked towards the bar, leaving behind a slightly flustered Laura.

Carmilla returned a few moments later with two flutes of champagne. She sat opposite Laura once more. "Champagne as it's a special occasion." Carmilla held up her glass, "To your career." Laura smiled and lifted her glass, clunking it against Carmilla's. Both girls then took a sip.

"This is actually really good!" 

"Why do you sound so surprised, cupcake? Only the best for my newfound star." 

Laura blushed slightly. "Well, I don't really like alcohol... I don't drink very often..."

Carmilla let out a laugh. "New York will change you. Just wait."

Laura smiled and paused for a moment, with a look of contemplation. She cleared her throat and announced, "I accept you proposal."

Carmilla frowned. "My proposal?"

Laura stuttered slightly, "Umm... Y-yes. Your sofa proposal? I just can't go back to that hostel, it was awful..."

Carmilla grinned, "I didn't think you would say yes. Just know, that I'm not usually this nice to people, so I hope you appreciate it."

"I do. Believe me, I do... And just so you know I wouldn't usually say yes to strangers making such suggestions."

"Just extremely charming and attractive ones?" Carmilla smirked.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Something like that."

"We can pick up your stuff from the hostel after we eat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, folks. Angst lies ahead.


	4. Headshots Fired

Carmilla woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She slowly strolled into the living room.

"Oh my god! You're naked! You sleep in the nude!" 

Carmilla quickly spun around to see a very startled Laura Hollis sitting up in the sofa bed. Carmilla let out a laugh.

"Only occasionally. Sorry, cutie; I thought you would be asleep. I know I would be asleep if I didn't have to go into the office." Carmilla was still half asleep. She thought she had dreamt that Laura had agree to stay with her, so making sure she was decent before walking around didn't even cross her mind. "Well, since you're awake, can I make you some breakfast?"

"Are you going to get dressed first?" Laura was trying to avert her eyes, but it was clear that was struggling not to peek.

Carmilla chuckled. "Yes." 

Carmilla walked back into her bedroom and quickly threw on some clothes before reappearing in the living room.

"Leather pants. Hot." Laura commented, and immediately turned red.

Carmilla just raised an eyebrow and smirked at her before walking over to the kitchen area to inspect what she had in the cupboards and fridge. "Is an omelette okay?"

"Sounds great, Carm. Thank you."

Carmilla smiled and began cooking the omelette.

"I thought you said you wouldn't cook for me..." Laura smirked.

"I don't usually cook for people... But I'm making an exception for you, cutie."

Laura tried to conceal her blushing cheeks. "I'm honoured."

Carmilla smiled once more. "You should be. Don't expect service like this everyday. What can I get you to drink? Unfortunately the choice is limited... Is coffee good?"

"Umm... I don't drink coffee... I don't suppose you have hot coco?"

"Afraid not, cupcake. I can offer you a glass of milk?"

"Sounds good."

Carmilla set the omelette, the glass of milk, and cutlery on a tray and carried it over to Laura on the sofa bed.

"Bon appetite."

"Breakfast in bed!" Laura exclaimed, "Thank you, Carm. I owe you big time for all of this."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." Carmilla smiled and turned to walk away.

"Aren't you joining me?"

Carmilla smirked and turned around. "In bed?"

Laura was once again blushing. "For breakfast..." She replied sheepishly.

Carmilla laughed. "Sorry, cutie, but like I said earlier, I have to go into the office. We are discussing yesterday's auditions. Obviously your part needs no discussion." She winked at Laura before walking towards the door.

"Have a great day, Carm. Thanks again."

"You too. I left a spare set of keys on the counter. Lock the door if you're going out." 

Carmilla walked to work with a slight spring in her step. Just Laura's presence seemed to make her happy. 

Carmilla was still smiling as she walked into the studio. The two men were already there and had clearly been discussing the casting. 

"Oh! Looks like someone got laid!" The older man exclaimed as he looked up at Carmilla.

"I did not get laid." She rolled her eyes.

"Was it the girl from the auditions yesterday? That was some kiss..." The older man was now giggling, which made any hint of a smile left on Carmilla's face vanish.

"No. As I said, I did not get laid. Let's discuss casting, shall we?" She snapped. She sat down beside the men. The older man immediately pulled out his phone and once again seemed disinterested. 

"We have already started. You're late." The younger man scoffed. 

"I am the Casting Director, therefore all discussions prior to this one are void, are we clear on that?" Carmilla responded sharply. She was met with no response. "I'll take the silence as a 'yes'. Now, let's start with discussing Penelope callbacks, shall we?"

The younger man sat back in his chair, rarely smugly. "Neither of us feel callbacks for Penelope are necessary. We both agree that Danny Lawrence was a perfect fit." He pointed to the headshot of a pretty, young redhead. 

Carmilla laughed slightly. "The ginger giant? You have got to be kidding! There is no way. I wouldn't even have given her a callback! No."

"It's two against one." 

"It's two against one!" She mocked him, "What are you, a child? I am the Casting Director! Whatever, let's come back to Penelope. Let's discuss Ruby-"

"I don't think we have found the perfect Ruby yet." The younger man interrupted her, "I think we need more auditions."

"We do not have time for more auditions. I was given one day for the first round of auditions. We are incredibly pushed for time. We are not having more auditions, nor do we need to! We don't even need callbacks! Laura Hollis is Ruby. Moving on-"

"Who is Laura Hollis?" He interrupted once again.

Carmilla looked through the female headshots and picked out Laura's. "This is Laura Hollis."

The younger man laughed, "A non-equity? Why would you suggest a non-equity? Oh I see, bang the Casting Director and the part is yours!"

"She didn't sleep with me! She is perfect for Ruby and you know it!" The anger in Carmilla's voice was growing. 

"Oh really? Care to explain this?" The younger man took out his phone and showed Carmilla pictures he had taken of the night before. Pictures of her and Laura. Pictures of her Laura having dinner together. Pictures of her and Laura leaving the bar together hand-in-hand. 

"What the hell?! You stalked me?! What is your problem? What do you want?" Carmilla was shouting now. He had gone too far.

"Doesn't look great does it? Give me Danny, you can have Laura." He gave Carmilla a sickening grin, which just made her blood boil even more.

Carmilla banged her fist on the table in frustration. "Fine!"


	5. Places

Carmilla stormed out of the studio at 5:30pm. She was grumpy and tired. It was evident this was going to be a Netflix evening.

She stopped by a pizzeria on the way home and ordered a large margherita pizza to go; this seemed like the safest bet considering Laura may be at home and she didn't know what kind of pizza Laura would like.

Whilst waiting for the pizza, Carmilla went into the corner store next door to buy some coco and more milk for Laura.

Laura had been on her mind all day, which had made it slightly difficult to concentrate. She kept thinking about how adorably embarrassed Laura had looked that morning when Carmilla walked into the living room naked. She kept thinking about those photos which made herself and Laura look like a couple. She kept thinking about that kiss... These thoughts still filled her head as she continued on her walk home. As she entered her apartment Carmilla felt rather disappointed not to see Laura. 

Carmilla sighed as she put the milk and coco away and lifted out a plate for her pizza.

"Oh my goodness! Carm! I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in!"

Carmilla jolted around to see Laura emerging from the bathroom, clutching her towel which just about covered her body. There was that embarrassed look again.

"I had a shower, I used your products, I'm sorry, I should have asked but you weren't here and... I'm sorry!" Laura continued.

Carmilla smiled softly. "It's fine, cutie. I brought pizza if you want some."

Laura smiled in response. "I should probably get changed first..."

"If that would make you more comfortable, cupcake." Carmilla smirked, perhaps semi-hoping Laura would decide not to get changed.

"I'll be two minutes.' Laura grabbed some closed from one of her still packed suitcases beside the sofa and hurried into the bathroom to get changed.

Carmilla took out another plate and made a cup of hot coco for Laura. She decided that wine was required; she had had a difficult day, she deserved it. She looked through her cupboards and found a bottle of red wine. 

"Wine? It's almost like our second date! If you had told me I would dressed appropriately!" Carmilla turned around to face Laura who had reemerged from the bathroom in a t-shirt and sweatpants. 

"Almost." Carmilla smiled, "I feel like I need this after the day I've had."

Laura looked sympathetic, "That bad, huh?"

"I'd rather not discuss it. Anyway, you're welcome to join me in the wining, but I have also made you hot coco."

"You bought coco?!" Laura squeaked with excitement. Carmilla laughed slightly and nodded in response.

"Carm! You are so sweet!" Laura hugged her, despite being taken aback, Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura in response.

"It's just coco, sweetie." Carmilla laughed.

"Yes, but you went to the trouble of buying it for me." Laura pulled back from the embrace, but kept her hand on Carmilla's arms, "If you keep this behaviour up I'll want to stay and you'll never rid of me!" She grinned.

"Maybe that's my plan, cutie." 

Laura blushed and lowered her head sheepishly, tucking her hair behind her ear. "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Drinking alone in my bed watching Netflix." Carmilla replied as she opened the pizza box and took a slice, gesturing for Laura to do the same.

"Does that have to be done alone?" 

"Are you trying to get into my bed, creampuff?" Carmilla smirked.

Laura blushed again, "No! I meant the drinking and the Netflix part! I'm not trying to... I mean, I just want... Never mind, sorry..."

Carmilla laughed, "You're cute when you get flustered. I know what you meant. I would love your company. The TV in here is actually bigger than the one in my room, so if you're going to join me it would make more sense for us to watch in here."

"Oh so now you're trying to get into my bed?" Laura smiled.

"You caught me!" Carmilla smiled back at her. Carmilla liked this girl a lot. She was adorable, but at the same time extremely hot. She could be flirty, but also got embarrassed easily, and she was funny. She made Carmilla genuinely smile, something few people could do.

There was a silence for a moment and the two girls just stared at each other. Then Laura cleared her throat, "So uh... Should we move over there?" She gestured towards the sofa bed.

Carmilla nodded and both of them grabbed the pizza and drinks and moved over to the sofa bed. They both climbed into the bed, ensuring to keep a distance between them. 

Carmilla put Netflix on the screen. "So what what you like to watch?" She felt awkward. She never felt awkward around girls, but this was a strange scenario and she wasn't quite sure what to say or do.

Laura shrugged. "I don't know. I like romcoms. Oh, and sci-fi! Do you watch Doctor Who?"

Carmilla laughed and shook her head. "Why am I not surprised? No, I don't watch Doctor Who, and I'm not sure tonight is the tonight I want to begin. I just want to watch something that doesn't make me think, and doesn't stress me out even more."

Laura nodded. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? Your day, I mean."

"Not particularly."

"Okay..." Laura replied quietly.

Carmilla didn't mean to be rude, but that was just the way she was. She didn't want Laura to think she was trying to push her away. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"It's nothing personal, Laura, I just don't discuss my life with people."

Laura moved slightly closer to Carmilla as she turned to face her. "Not even your friends?"

Carmilla began to flick through Netflix, choosing not to look at Laura. "I don't do friends."

"What do you mean you don't do friends? Everyone needs friends, Carm!" 

Carmilla tried to ignore her. "Safety Not Guaranteed."

"What?" 

Carmilla turned her head to look at Laura. "This movie. It appears to be both a romcom and a sci-fi film, sound good?"

"Yes. Also sounds like a good way to change the subject..." Laura turned back to face the television.

"I don't do friends because people hurt you. Best not to let to them in."

Laura placed her hand on Carmilla's "Carmilla, that's not true. Some people hurt you, others don't. True friends don't. I would never hurt you."

Carmilla didn't say anything in response. She looked into Laura's sympathetic eyes for a moment before turning her attention back to the screen and starting the movie. Laura pulled her hand back and shuffled away from Carmilla again.

They sat in silence for a while, but around her third glass of wine Laura moved closer to Carmilla once more and began to speak, "Would you go on an adventure through time with a stranger?"

"Probably not. I'd want to travel solo."

"You can't do everything alone! We should go on a road trip together!"

Carmilla let out a breathy laugh. "Cupcake, we have only just met."

"Yes, but we are already living together!" Laura smirked, "And I like you. You're sweet."

"Sweet is not really a word people would use to describe me."

"Because you don't let them in, but I think you're sweet."

Carmilla raised one of her eyebrows. "Are you saying that you think I've let you in?"

"To your apartment, yes!" Laura laughed, it was clear she was a tad tipsy. "But no, you haven't let me in fully, understandably, but I can see glimpses of the real you and you are really sweet. You've already done so much for me."

"I'm cold, but not totally heartless. You needed a place to stay."

Laura rested her head on Carmilla's shoulder. "I had a place to stay, you just gave me a better place to stay. A safe place. You're incredibly sweet."

Carmilla smiled to herself. "Why limit it to a road trip? Imagine just taking off and travelling the world."

Laura looked up at her. "Let's do it! Let's go!"

Carmilla laughed once more. "Cutie, you're broke. Plus you have a film to shoot, remember?"

Laura sighed. "Oh yeah... Well, one day, we should go. Put it on our bucket lists."

"So you're planning on keeping in touch?"

"Are you not? You're the first friend I made in New York, of course I want to keep in touch!"

"Friend?"

"Yes, Carm, you're my friend. Don't tell me that you _"don't do friends"_ , because we are friends whether you like it or not!" Laura smiled up at Carmilla.

Carmilla smiled back nodded, "Friends."


	6. Behind the Scenes

Carmilla felt someone nudge her. She let out a groan as she stretched and then opened her eyes. "Good morning sleepyhead! Or should I say afternoon?" Laura was standing over her smiling. Carmilla suddenly realised where she was and bolted up to a seated position.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry." Carmilla ran a hand through her hair.

"For what?" Laura was still smiling.

"I fell asleep in your bed."

"Technically you own the bed, and it's fine. It was like a sleepover! Besides, I'm sure waking up in another girl's bed isn't exactly new to you..." Laura smirked and then sheepishly looked away.

"Slightly different circumstances, though." Carmilla matched Laura's smirk and raised one eyebrow as she once again caught Laura's eye.

"Well... Umm... Do you want some coffee? I made you some coffee... It's okay if you don't want any! I can throw it out, but I just thought it would help to wake you up and I didn't want to leave you sleeping for any longer or may not sleep tonight and-"

"Woah! Cupcake stop!" Carmilla let out a breathy laugh, "Yes, I would like some coffee, thank you. I appreciate it."

Laura smiled at her and looked as though she now felt slightly more at ease. "Milk and sugar?"

"Milk, no sugar. Thank you."

"No problem." Laura swiftly walked back over to the kitchen area to get the coffee.

"What time is it anyway?"

"Almost 3pm."

"Sorry."

"Again, it's fine! We had a late night... I got at 1pm, which not normal for me."

"I'm a bad influence, clearly."

"Clearly." Laura smiled over to her. "I've always found that to be quite a turn on, you're lucky I didn't make a move!"

"If my memory serves me correctly, you already did _'make a move'_ , cupcake."

Laura blushed profusely as she walked towards the bed once again with a cup of coffee. She sat down on the bed and handed Carmilla the cup. "I already apologised for that."

Carmilla smiled. "No apology was needed." She took a sip of the coffee, "Thanks for this."

"No problem." Laura paused for a moment before speaking once more. "You never did tell me what was bothering you yesterday - and I don't want to push - but I want you to know that you can talk to me..." 

Carmilla nodded. "It's this stupid writer. They are allowing him to have a say in casting. Writers shouldn't have a say in casting! They want to see their _'visions'_ come alive, but that is MY job." She sighed, "Basically he disagreed with me and is now blackmailing me to get one person he wants for another part- who, by the way, is _so_ wrong for the part - and if I cooperate I am allowed a brilliant actor for another part which he disagrees with. It just annoyed me. What does he know about casting? Nothing! I think he's been bribed..."

"What parts did you disagree on?"

"It uh... It doesn't matter." Carmilla kicked herself, knowing the hesitation was a dead giveaway, but she had just woken up and wasn't as sharp as usual.

"So mine." Laura lowered her head.

Carmilla frowned slightly and her tone softened. "He's an idiot, Laura. He claimed to have an issue that you're non-equity, which is ridiculous, because equity or not you were the best we saw, and perfect for role. In reality he was just trying to get me to agree to cast some loser he wanted in another role."

"I bet that wasn't the reason." Laura turned away slightly.

"Laura, it was. Your acting was the best I've seen in months. Honestly." She set her coffee on the floor and shuffled closer to Laura, placing a hand on Laura's shoulder. "I wouldn't say that if it wasn't true."

Laura didn't turn to face her again. "So how did he blackmail you?"

"Pictures." Carmilla suddenly felt awkward. Her reply was blunt and cold, and she pulled her hand back. 

"Of?"

"Us."

Laura turned to face Carmilla again. "Pictures of us?"

"Yes..."

"How did he get pictures of us? And surely they aren't bad?"

"He followed us... After your audition. They aren't _'bad'_ but they don't look good... It could be made to look like I gave you the part because we are or were a thing, or because you slept with me... It would harm both of our careers if they got out..."

"But we aren't a... _'Thing'_ and we haven't slept together."

"Does last night count?" Carmilla laughed.

Laura gently hit her. "No!"

"Well, it still doesn't look good, and if it got out, the paparazzi would no doubt go digging and they would soon discover that we are living together."

"Like a couple."

Carmilla nodded. "Like a couple."

"It wouldn't be the first time someone cast their partner..."

"No, but we aren't a couple."

"I know, but I'm just saying. Julie Andrew's husband cast her in multiple films."

"Did you just compare yourself to Julie Andrews?!" Carmilla burst out laughing and Laura turned red.

"No! I'm just making a point! Couples like to work together and the press don't necessarily say negative things!"

"But we aren't a couple!"

"Not currently... But it would look better if we were a couple than if it was just a fling... Wouldn't it?"

"Correct... Wait - what do you mean 'not currently'?" Carmilla smirked once more.

"Nothing." She responded, rather abruptly. "I'm just saying that if this got out we could pretend."

"Right, so you just want to _pretend to date_."

"No, I didn't say I want to pretend to date."

"So you want to actually date me." Carmilla smiled smugly.

"I didn't say that!" Laura was beginning to get flustered, which Carmilla found adorable.

Carmilla chuckled. "Calm down, cupcake, I'm kidding!" 

Laura calmed herself as best as she could and lowered her voice as she noticed it had gotten increasing louder every time she spoke, "Would you ever want to actually date me?" 

"I don't date."

"Like you don't do friends?"

"Exactly."

"But I'm the exception." Laura winked and Carmilla rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Look, buttercup, you're adorable, and I like you, but while dating would look better than a fling if if the pictures leaked, it's still not ideal. It will still draw attention to us."

Laura looked hurt, but kept her eye contact. "Oh... So you really don't want to date me..."

Carmilla sighed. "I don't have a choice, Laura."

Laura frowned. "Yes, you do!" 

"I don't!" Carmilla roared. "Mother would kill me if something like this got out!"

Laura turned around. "Don't shout at me, Carmilla."

Carmilla let out a bigger sigh than before. She once again laid a hand on Laura's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my voice with you. My mother is just... Difficult..." Laura still didn't turn around. Carmilla edged closer so that there was barely any space between them. "But, I f you're still single after the movie... Give me a call."

There was a brief silence. Laura moved her hand to meet the one on her shoulder and interlocked her fingers with Carmilla's. "What if we don't date publicly?" 

"What?"

Laura turned to face Carmilla once again, their faces inches apart."We don't go out together publicly, but are still... A _'thing'_ "

"I don't know, Laura..." 

"We could give it a trial period... Say, two weeks?"

"You're asking me to secretly date you, for a two week trial period?"

"Is that a stupid idea?"

"Yes."

"Really?" Laura looked at Carmilla in a seductive manner which came across as being somewhat forced, "I've been told I'm fun to date..."

Carmilla tried to keep a straight face. This girl was adorable. "I'm sure, cutie."

"And I'm interesting..."

"Mmhmm."

"They also say I'm a good kisser..."

"Do they?" Carmilla raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you remember?"

"I'm afraid my memory is fading with age."

"Allow me to jog it..." Laura leaned in. Just before their lips touched Carmilla finally lost control and began to laugh.

"What?!" Laura huffed.

Carmilla calmed herself before responding, "I'm sorry, cutie; I can't take you seriously right now." She laughed again slightly, "You're really cute."

"I just wanted to-" She was silenced as Carmilla kissed her.

"Does this mean tha-" Laura was cut off again.

"Do you ever shut up?" Carmilla whispered against Laura's lips. Laura just giggled and pulled her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up, creampuffs. You don't think it'll stay so rosy, do you?


	7. The Interval

Carmilla and Laura had grown closer. They acted like a couple, but there had been no mention of their 'secret dating', or the two week trial, which should have technically ended 3 weeks ago.

"I got my first paycheque from the film!" Laura exclaimed, waving her payslip. 

Carmilla closed the door of her apartment behind her and smiled at Laura. "That's great, cutie. I'm happy for you." She genuinely was happy for Laura. Over the past few weeks she had watched Laura become slightly more comfortable with the city and in her new life.

Laura hugged her tightly. "This is all thanks to you, Carm!"

Carmilla's smile grew as she wrapped her arms around the shorter girl. "No, this was all you. You did this. You deserve this."

Laura pulled back slightly so she could look at Carmilla, but remained within her grasp. "We should go out and celebrate... As friends, obviously..." She quickly broke the eye contact and it was clear she felt uncomfortable.

Carmilla nodded. "We should celebrate! Dinner on me."

Laura looked at her once more and smiled, "What? No! I just got paid! It's on me! Plus, I owe you."

"Pay me back another time. We are celebrating!"

Laura kissed Carmilla, catching the corner of her lip. "You're the best, Carm, you know that?"

"I try..." Both girls laughed slightly and stared at each other for a brief moment before they both pulled away. "So, where do you want to go, cupcake?"

Laura lowered her head, bit her lip and looked up at Carmilla with puppy dog eyes. "Well... I heard that Ellen's Stardust Diner is good..." 

Carmilla raised her eyebrows. "You're kidding."

"Oh, come on! It will be fun!" Laura had a grin on her face now.

"Fun for you, maybe! If anyone recognises me I'll be hounded! They are all, wannabe Broadway stars!" Carmilla had responded in a tone which she realised was too aggressive; she hadn't intended for it to come out so harshly. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "Is that really where you want to go?"

Laura replied quietly. It wasn't quite a whisper, but it was close. "No, if you don't want to, I'll go another time. You pick a place, you know New York better than I do anyway." 

"This is your night. Let's go to the diner." Carmilla gave Laura a smile in an attempt to reassure Laura.

Laura shook her head. "No, it's okay, we can go somewhere else."

Carmilla took Laura hands in her own. "Laura, that diner is fine with me." Carmilla blushed slightly as she observed the grin that was emerging on Laura's face. "Let's celebrate your big break, cutie." She kissed Laura's nose before grabbing her jacket.

\---

The meal went rather smoothly. Carmilla was only approached once, and she managed to get them to go away pretty quickly by telling them to send their resume to her office, despite clearly having no intentions of looking at it.

Laura seemed to enjoy their waiter randomly bursting into song. Carmilla secretly enjoyed it, too, of course, but she did her best to keep a straight face.

"Thank you, Carm. I had fun!" 

"Me too." Carmilla smiled as she opened the door for the shorter woman.

"Should we walk back?" Laura asked hopefully, peering up at Carmilla.

Carmilla frowned. "It's really dark out."

"So?" Laura moved closer to Carmilla, "Are you afraid?" Laura bit her lip and laughed.

Carmilla sighed, "I'm not afraid, cupcake. If you want to walk, we can walk."

Laura intertwined their fingers. "I want to walk."

"Fine by me, cutie."

They walked for a moment in silence before Laura spoke again.

"Carm?"

"Yes?"

Laura paused for a moment. "I have something to tell you."

Carmilla gave Laura a puzzled look. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes! Yes, everything is fine! Great, in fact... It's just..."

"Just what?"

"They want to film the rest of the movie in LA."

Carmilla felt slightly relieved. "Cupcake, you scared me for a moment there. That's good news, surely? Exciting news. Personally I can't stand LA, but I'd say you'll have a good time." 

"Yeah... It's just... Filming will take another 2 months..."

"Still failing to see the issue? Two months isn't that long, and I could visit..."

"Yeah, but then there's the promotion of the film."

"The promotion won't be until next year, sweetheart. Post-production takes a while. What is your problem? Are you afraid I'll move on?" Carmilla chuckled.

"Carmilla, I'm moving to LA."

Carmilla stopped walking. "What?"

Laura looked as though she was going to cry. She stroked Carmilla's hand with her thumb, but Carmilla pulled away.

"When were you going to tell me, Laura?"

"I only made the decision to make a permanent move yesterday! The director says he has other projects he thinks I'll be good for out there and..."

"So you didn't think to consult me?"

"I thought you'd be happy for me?"

"I _am_ happy for you, Laura, but I would have appreciated you discussing this with me! Plus, you don't think I could have gotten you work here in New York?"

"If I relied on you finding me work, then I'd have to agree to remain your dirty little secret, and you'd never agree to be seen with me in public because you're so ashamed!"

Carmilla nodded. "Yeah, it's not like I agreed to be seen with you tonight."

Laura's tone softened. "We aren't even officially dating. You didn't seem interested in actually dating me."

"Whatever. Go to LA." Carmilla began walking again, leaving Laura behind.

"Carmilla!" Laura called out, "I'm sorry! What do you want me to do? I have already agreed to rent an apartment with Danny!"

Carmilla froze once more. She didn't turn around. She simply shouted back through gritted teeth, "Danny. Danny Lawrence? That Danny?" 

"Yes."

Carmilla kicked the trashcan beside her in a fit of rage, before sighing and turning to face Laura one final time. "I hope you and the ginger giant are very happy together." 

Laura tried to respond, but no words came out. She watched as Carmilla walked away.


	8. Act 2

"Laura..." Carmilla sighed into her phone. 

"Carm! Thank Helga Hufflepuff you called! So you got my texts? I'm sorry about last night! I am really sorry. You don't understand how-"

"I just called to tell you to pick up your stuff and drop off the key. I'll be out all day tomorrow so you can do it then." Carmilla cut her off. It had been two days since Carmilla found out Laura was moving to LA and Laura had yet to return to the apartment.

"Oh... I..." Laura's voice was soft, and the pain was evident.

"Look, honey-bunch, I really don't have time for this. If you have something to say, then just say it."

"Don't you want to see me before I go?" Laura's voice began to quiver "I leave next week..."

"No."

There was dead air for what seemed like an eternity. 

Laura took a deep breath. "I was hoping for a different answer, but that's okay... I guess, I mean, It's your choice..."

Carmilla sighed audibly. "So dramatic. Enjoy LA. I hope you and Xena are really happy together."

"Carm..." Carmilla could hear that Laura was trying her best to hold back tears, "I... I'm going to miss you... I know I haven't really been in New York for very long, but you're my favourite thing about the city... That sounds really cheesy, but it's true." There was another silence between the two of them before Carmilla hung up. 

\--- 

The next evening Carmilla came home to find the apartment looking extremely empty. All of Laura's things were gone. She had gotten used to her living room looking like a bedroom and to finally see it tidy felt almost wrong.

On the counter lay Laura's key, and an envelope. Carmilla slowly walked towards the counter and opened the envelope. Inside was a cheque for $400.

'Dear Carmilla,

Thank you for everything. You were there for me when I had nobody, and I'm not sure why you let a complete stranger live with you, but you did, and for that I am eternally grateful. 

Here is $400, which I know is not enough for what you did, but it's all I can afford right now, and I can mail you another cheque after my next payday. Thanks again, Carmilla.

I'm sorry for not telling you sooner about LA. You were the one person I couldn't tell, because you were the one person I didn't want to leave behind. I like you, Carmilla. I mean, I _like_ like you. You already know that, I don't why I wrote that. ANYWAY, I'm really sorry. If you're ever in LA, you have my number.

I'm really sorry. 

Love,

Laura

PS. I leave on Thursday, so if you change your mind about wanting to see me before I go, let me know. I really hope you do.'

Carmilla smiled as she read the letter. She was still mad at Laura, but she also still had feelings for her. Feelings that would make saying goodbye to Laura in person unbearable. She therefore decided not to contact Laura. She was going to let her go.

\---

"Carm?!"

Carmilla stopped abruptly in the middle of the street. Only one person calls her 'Carm'. She took a deep breath and turned around. Laura. A year had past since Laura had left, and though she didn't want to admit it, Carmilla missed her a lot. The apartment felt quiet without Laura, despite her only being there for a short period of time, and the company of any one night stand didn't seem to compare to Laura's company.

"I knew it was you!" Laura smiled. 

'Longtime no see, cupcake." Carmilla forced a half smile. This past year had been painful. Laura was always on her mind and she didn't know why. Seeing her again intensified the pain.

"Well, you didn't return my calls... Or texts... You also didn't cash any of the cheques I sent." 

Carmilla shrugged. "I've been busy, I guess.... And I have money, I don't need yours."

Laura nodded silently. For a moment the two girls just studied each other, neither saying a word.

"So... What brings you to New York again?" Carmilla finally asked.

"I'm promoting the film. I'm booked on The Tonight Show." 

"Wow. Laura! That's huge! I'm really happy for you." Carmilla finally gave a genuine smile.

Laura blushed. "Thanks... Each of us has one chat show booked."

"They are really pouring a lot of cash into this, huh?"

"Yup." Laura nodded. 

"How long will you be in New York?" Carmilla awkwardly stroked the back of her neck. 

Laura gave Carmilla a sad look. "I leave tomorrow... The show is this evening."

"Cool." 

"Do you want to come?" Laura awkwardly looked at her own feet and tucked her hair behind her ear. 

Carmilla frowned. "What?"

"To The Tonight Show taping. I mean, you don't have to! I get to bring someone and I don't have anyone to bring... Not that you're a last resort, I didn't mean it like that, I just mean that I don't really know anyone el-"

"Laura!" Carmilla chuckled. "I would love to go."

Laura looked up at Carmilla and smiled. "Really?"

"Really."

Laura grinned. "Great! Meet me at the Rockefeller Center at 4:30?" 

"See you then, cutie."


	9. Off Book

Carmilla was kicking herself for agreeing to go with Laura. She still had feelings for Laura. Laura left her, she needed to let go. Yet when she saw Laura again, and heard her voice again, and saw her smile again, Carmilla's good judgement was gone. Here she was standing outside the Rockefeller Center waiting for Laura.

"Carm!" Laura screeched as spotted Carmilla and ran over to her. It was clear that Laura had initially planned to hug Carmilla, but subsequently decided against that idea.

Carmilla tried to conceal her smile, but Laura was such a goofball that one escaped. "Excited, creampuff?"

Laura smiled and nodded "And nervous."

"You'll be fine. Do you know what he's going to ask?"

"Roughly, yes."

Carmilla nodded, and there was a pause between the girls, where they once again just studied each other, neither knowing what to say next.

"So... Uh... We should go inside." Laura led Carmilla into the studio.

"Carmilla!" 

Carmilla turned around to see Fallon himself greeting her. She smiled and shook his hand, "Jimmy, how have you been?"

"I'm doing alright, I'm hosting The Tonight Show on NBC, you know how it is." They both laughed, before a puzzled look appeared on his face, "What brings you here?"

"Oh..." Carmilla gestured towards Laura, "that would be Laura."

Jimmy smirked and gave Carmilla a wink. "How did you two meet?"

"I cast her. I'm the reason she is here, you're welcome!" Carmilla replied.

"You did?! Do you want to come on the show also? That could be really interesting!" Jimmy began to walk down the hall towards the studio.

"No, I really don't think that's a good idea. Fallon! Where are you going?" Carmilla shouted down the corridor.

"To do the show! Can't wait to have you on!" Jimmy cackled as he turned the corner and was out of sight.

"You know Jimmy Fallon?!" Laura whispered excitedly.

"We've met once or twice. What an asshole. I'm not doing this." Carmilla pouted.

"Carm, come on! It'll be fun!" Laura nudged her and smiled.

"No I'm not-"

"Miss Hollis, Miss Karnstein, follow me." A man with a headset interrupted her and began walking down the corridor. Laura began to follow him, but Carmilla stayed put.

The man stopped walking and turned around. "Miss Karnstein, you either come with me or I'll have security escort you out."

"Oh, I'm so scared! Come on, I have a seat a reserved, right? I'm Laura's plus one."

"You do. Right beside Laura. Hurry up." He retorted before continuing to walk.

"Hilarious. I'm going to find my seat." She turned to see a very large man dressed all in black looking over her. "Okay, man. Relax, I'll do the show. Sheesh."

Carmilla and Laura were rushed down a crowded corridor. Staff attempted to aid with Carmilla's hair and make-up, but she she swatted them away. Laura, noticing that Carmilla was uncomfortable, took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Relax, Carm. Everything will be fine."

Before Carmilla could respond they heard their names being announced and both girls were shoved out onto the set.

"I'm going to kill Fallon." She grumbled.

Laura nudged her. "Shh. Carm, just smile." 

Both girls sat down and were welcomed by Jimmy.

"So, Carmilla and I already know each other; Carmilla casts anything worth being in, and she has cast Laura in this movie. I guess I should say congratulations, Laura, on your big break." Jimmy smiled despite Carmilla's glare.

"Thank you!" Laura grinned.

"Carmilla, did you know Laura was right for the role immediately?"

"Immediately as soon as she walked in or immediately after the audition? As soon as she walked in it was abundantly clear that she was beyond beautiful and physically right for the role, but her acting sealed the deal." Carmilla glanced at Laura and smiled. Laura was blushing and gave a coy smile in return. "I believed every word she said; I believed that the scene was actually occurring and wasn't scripted."

Jimmy smiled. "Wow. Future Oscar winner?" 

Laura laughed. "I doubt it!"

Carmilla smiled at Laura. "Oh, she'll win." 

Jimmy smiled. "Lookout Meryl Streep! So, Laura, you had to move to LA to shoot. Do you prefer LA or New York?" 

"I love both LA and New York, but I think I'm drawn more to New York. I think I want to move back here."

"I think Carmilla and I would both agree that New York is superior, right, Carmilla?"

"Indeed. I think you should move back." Laura gave a shy smile at Carmilla's response.

Jimmy laughed, "Anyone else kind of ship these two? You're cute, but Laura, I hear you're dating your costar, Danny Lawrence, is that true? How would she feel about you moving back?"

"Uhh..." Laura panicked slightly and looked to Carmilla who was now refusing to make eye contact with her by looking elsewhere. "Yes! Danny and I are actually living together right now in LA, so I'd definitely have to discuss moving with her, but we haven't actually discussed that at all."

"Well, that'll be a fun conversation!" Jimmy laughed, somewhat awkwardly. "We need to take a break now, but join us after when Laura is going to show us a clip from her new movie! See you then!" He paused for a moment, waiting for the 'all-clear'. "That went really well!"

"Yeah, thanks for letting me crash. I really wanted to be here. I need to go." Carmilla got out of her seat and headed towards the exit.

"Carmilla!" Laura called after her, "Sorry, I'll be back, how long is the commercial break?" Laura got up and ran after Carmilla.

"It's not live! We are going to film the next segment now!" Jimmy exclaimed as Laura chased after Carmilla.

"Carm, please, don't leave!" Laura grabbed Carmilla's arm and Carmilla froze.

"Don't you need to finish the show?" She sighed.

"Carmilla... Is this about Danny?" Laura whispered

"No," Carmilla snapped, interrupting Laura. She turned to face the shorter girl who looked hurt as she let go of Carmilla's arm.

"It's a PR thing, Carm."

Carmilla's tone softened slightly. "What?" 

"We had good chemistry, but I wasn't interested because... We were told we would get paid extra if we pretended to date until the movie is out of theaters." 

"So you're a sell-out." 

Laura shrugged. "I guess so."

"But you really live together?"

"Yes."

Carmilla scoffed. "Then it isn't really a PR stunt."

"We lived together. You and I."

"And look what happened!"

"It gave me a point of comparison... And... Danny is fine to live with. She's actually easier to live with, I'm not going to lie, but I don't enjoy living with her as much. She's not-"

Carmilla cut Laura off by kissing her. It was passionate, but short; Carmilla pulled back and watched as it took Laura a moment to reopen her eyes.

"You." Laura finished her sentence. The shorter girl tried to lean in again, but Carmilla backed away.

"I really need to go. Good luck with the rest of the show... And everything."


	10. Reprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a nicer chapter.

"Why did you leave?"

"What are you doing here, Laura?"

"Please just buzz me in?"

Carmilla sighed and buzzed Laura into her apartment. A few moments later there was a knock at her door. She slowly walked over and took a deep breath before opening it.

"Why did you leave?" Laura looked hurt and desperate.

"Do I know you?"

Laura sighed. "Can you be serious for a moment?"

Carmilla ran a hand through her hair. "I am being serious, Laura. Why are you here? We haven't seen each other in a year. We don't know each other. We aren't friends."

Laura gave a bitter laugh. "Then why did you come today? And... Why did you kiss me? Yes, you're right, we aren't friends; because friends don't kiss, so if we aren't friends, what are we?"

"That kiss was a mistake, and it shouldn't have happened. Sorry about that, creampuff. Can we both move on with our lives now?"

"Carmilla, why are doing this? Why are you pretending that you don't feel anything for me?"

"Because I don't." Carmilla's voice cracked and she turned away from the smaller girl and began to walk further into the apartment. Laura closed the door behind her and followed Carmilla.

"I'm sorry I went to LA, and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, but I couldn't tell you because I had feelings for you, or rather, I have feelings for you. I still have feelings for you. This sounds ridiculous, but I think about you everyday, and I don't want to say I'm in love, because I barely you know you, but-" Laura began to tear up.

"Please leave." Carmilla whispered.

"Carm... You know that when I said I wanted to move back to New York it was because of you."

"Because you think I'll cast you in another movie, or a Broadway show!" Carmilla snarled and turned to face Laura, moving closer. "You want to use me, and then run off and celebrate with your girlfriend, right?"

Laura was crying now. "Is that really what you think?"

"Is that not true?" 

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

Carmilla didn't answer her. She simply stared into Laura's brown eyes which were filled with tears. "You will not break my heart again." Carmilla whispered.

"It won't happen again, Carmilla, please just-" Laura was cut off as her cellphone began to ring.

"Your girlfriend, Xena, calling?" 

Laura pulled her phone out of her pocket. She glared at Carmilla, turned around and answered it. "Hi Danny... It airs later tonight... Yeah, it went pretty well... I-Umm... Sorry, what did you say?" Carmilla wrapped her arms around Laura's waist and snuggled her head into Laura's neck. "W-what? N-no, nothing's wrong! I'm fine!" Laura tried to swat Carmilla away, but this encouraged Carmilla to up her game. She began placing kisses along Laura's neck. "Who am I with? Nobody! I'm alone... J-just uh... Chilling in my hotel room... Yeah, um, I'm really sorry, but I've got to go, bye!" Laura abruptly hung up and pushed Carmilla off her. "WHAT THE FRILLY HELL WAS THAT?!" She screeched, whilst turning around to face the darker haired girl.

Carmilla cackled. "I don't know what you're talking about, cutie... But you did seem pretty flustered talking to your girlfriend."

"Is this a game to you? One minute you're telling me I need to leave, and that that you don't have feelings for me, and the next minute, you're... Doing whatever the hell that was!" Laura huffed.

"Did you enjoy that, cupcake?" Carmilla purred.

"I don't understand you." 

Carmilla sighed. "I don't understand you either... Which is why you should leave."

Laura threw up her arms in frustration. "And again! Back to wanting me to leave! What is wrong with you?! Just tell me, do you have feelings for me or not?"

Carmilla let out a small sour laugh. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Honestly? Not really!"

"Of course I have feelings for you, Laura. I, too, think about you everyday. I can't do such as flirt with a girl without wishing I was flirting with you, and I don't understand why... But my feelings for you don't matter, because we can't happen." Carmilla let out a genuine laugh. "This is so dumb, I'm not a soppy romantic."

Laura let out a hearty laugh also.

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. "Why are you laughing?" 

"Doesn't this remind you of the scene we performed at my audition?" Laura smiled.

Carmilla laughed again. "I guess it does. Although I seem to remember that ended a particular way..." She hesitantly leaned in.

"Me too..." Laura whispered.

Carmilla sighed and stepped backwards. "It's getting late."

Laura nodded. "I'm sorry I came here. I just..." She sighed, "Do you think we could even be friends?"

Carmilla shrugged. "Maybe." 

There was a pause. Both girls studied each other before Laura sighed and headed for the door. 

"Sorry I bothered you. I'll text you, i mean, if that's okay?" She stood in the doorway, turning to face Carmilla.

"Do you want to watch The Tonight Show? I hear there's a cute guest."

"What?" Laura scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Friends watch TV together, right?" Carmilla gave a soft smile.

Laura smiled back. "They do."


	11. Callbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi... It has been a very long time... If anyone still wants me to update this, I can?

The two women sat on opposites ends of the couch, an awkward distance between them.

"You look pretty... On the TV, I mean. Well, now, too, obviously, but I just mean..." Laura sighed, 'I'm glad you came today."

Carmilla gave Laura a slight smile, not knowing what to say in response.

Laura stared at the floor, finding the interview awkward and uncomfortable to watch. "So... You get jealous easily, huh?"

"What?"

"The whole Danny thing? Come on! You can't deny how jealous you were." Laura smirked.

"I was not jealous. I don't care who you date." Carmilla didn't turn to look at Laura, instead keeping her focus on the television screen.

"Oh, okay, good, because Danny and I did date."

"Great, I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, but we broke up because it felt too forced, you know?"

Carmilla rolled her eyes. "Are you going to talk right through this?"

Laura laughed, "I can't watch myself on TV. Why don't we watch something on Netflix. We can "Netflix and chill" as they say."

Carmilla raised an eyebrow and turned to face Laura. "Do you know what "Netflix and chill" means?"

"It's pretty self explanatory, isn't it?"

Carmilla smirked. "Sure."

Laura moved closer to Carmilla. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about LA. I'm sorry that it's been so long since we've spoken. I'm sorry I didn't you tell you about Danny, even though there's not much to tell there... Anyway, I'm sorry about a lot of things. I'm mainly sorry that you and I never got a chance to see where this could have gone."

"Laura-"

"I know, I know. The kiss today was a mistake, there's nothing between us, I know, I get it, I understand."

"You can't honestly expect me to just throw myself at you when we haven't spoken for a year. Especially considering it didn't exactly end on good terms!""

"I don't expect you to throw yourself at me! I never said that! But when I was on the phone with Danny you were all over me!"

Carmilla sighed. "Why did you come here? What was the end goal?"

"Reconciliation... Of some sort."

"We have reconciled, so you can leave, I guess."

"Then why do I still feel like you're angry at me at me, Carm? ...Illa... Carmilla."

"I don't know, maybe because I feel like I'm being played."

"You're not. You're really not. I will be 100% honest with you. I don't want to be friends... I want to be more than friends... because you're kind, and thoughtful; you helped me when I needed it the most, and you're beautiful, stunning in fact, and I get butterflies when I'm around you. But I've blown it, and I know that. I was selfish. You were so sweet and just the best in every way, and I repaid you by not telling you that I was leaving, and... I'm sorry."

"You got me all wrong, creampuff." Carmilla gave Laura a soft smile.

"No, I don't. You try to act tough, but I know the real you." Laura looked into Carmilla's eyes and the two women felt a pull towards each other.

Carmilla continued starring into Laura's eyes, occasionally glancing at Laura's lips. "I'm not moving to LA."

"I just booked a pilot in New York."

Carmilla raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"I think it could get picked up... which would mean I'd be spending a lot more time back here..."

Carmilla smirked. "In my apartment?"

Laura smiled and her voice became more sultry. "If that's what you want..."

Carmilla closed the gap between the two women and kissed Laura. She placed her hands on Laura's waist and pulled her even closer, before lowering her hands to Laura's rear.

Laura smiled as she kissed Carmilla back, and whispered against her lips. "What's happening?"

"I'm going to show you my definition of "Netflix and chill"..."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback welcome!


End file.
